


Land & Sea Collide

by Mom_Nicole, Sealcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Centaur AU, Centaur Steve, M/M, monster fucking, octopus au, octopus bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: They were never suppose to meet, but they did.





	Land & Sea Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the ever amazing: Sparkly_butthole and art by the awesome: sealcat

There was a rule that his kind tried to instill in Steve when he was young. ‘Never leave the safety of the fields.’ **  
**

Well, he had grown into a powerful adult and he never was a good listener, so one day, when he followed a trail he didn’t know to the cliffs and looked below, he didn’t understand why they always told the young foals those stories.

He found he very much liked the view from here. The cliff area was covered in soft green grasses and wildflowers. As he found a comfy spot and tucked his legs up under himself to sit, he decided this was his new favorite spot.

                                            _________________

His clan wouldn’t stop trying to set him up with matches….with mates. He hated it, all of it. He wanted to fall in love, not be mated to someone to only further their clan, make it bigger and more powerful Maybe he was old fashioned that way, but it’s what he wanted, and if they couldn’t listen to him about it….he was leaving.

                                               _______________

In the dead of night he leaves, taking nothing with him but his satchel, where it sits over his broad chest. He lets his legs carry him. He’s the fastest running in the area, so when he finally gets to the sea some days later, he is sore and tired. But it feels good, finally doing something for himself.

The area reminds him of the cliffs back home, and he settles into his new home with a happy grin on his face.

                                _____________________

His small hut takes no time at all to build, and soon enough, he’s settled and happy to finally have a home all his own, no one telling him where to go or not to go. He finds the salty sea air relaxing in a way maybe a centaur such as himself shouldn’t find it, but he does. He finds he has always liked the smell of the air this way, salty and thick with the smell of the ocean.

                              ______________________

He finds, some months later when the weather is colder and his fur grows thicker for the winter, that all those old stories he heard as a child may have been true. After all, he isn’t prepared for humans to find him, and he isn’t prepared to be so outnumbered. Finally, he isn’t prepared to watch his hut burn to the ground or the way they try to hurt him, kill him for his hooves and fur.

He runs, he runs, to the cliffs he goes, and over the cliffs he falls when one of the humans gets a spear in his shoulder blade just the right way. His scream is drowned out by the wind and the ocean waves crashing below, until he hits the water and then….he knows nothing but blackness.                  _______________

Sometimes, the darkness is what the octo likes, the stillness and the blackness of the ocean making it easier to hide when he’s hurting for prey. Most prey doesn’t even see him until it’s too late. His tentacles strike without mercy, and his teeth are just sinking into his fresh kill of flounder when he hears it…the water breaks nearby and it’s something huge, he can just tell.

Making a split-second decision, he abandons his fresh kill and swims forward to the source of the disturbance in the water. He’s stunned when he comes across something he’s never seen before. He has no idea what this thing is, but it doesn’t come from the sea; that much is certain by the way the thing is struggling to swim to the service before its body goes limp.

He grabs the thing by his arms and studies its face before frowning and rushing to the water’s surface. Breaking into open air, he sees nothing else around for miles, and the rain that starts to pour from the sky blocks his view of the cliffs above.

He starts swimming until he comes to the nearby island that he calls his home and drags the heavy thing up on shore as far as he can. Laying the creature down in the sand, he wonders what he should do before seeing it cough up water.

The thing never wakes, however, so the octo is left leaning over this strange thing and studying it closely. He is fascinated by how many legs it has, four of them and then two arms….it makes octo happy to see something else with so many like himself.

He learns in a instant that it’s a male when his eyes land on……a huge cock between its legs. He swings his eyes away as his cheeks heat up and the octo has to clear his throat before taking a finger and poking at the cheeks of the male.

“Wake up,” he commands, but nothing happens and he’s left frowning.

He trails his finger and sharp claw down the cheek in a gentle caress as he studies the handsome features, eyes roaming over the blonde hair next and then looking to those eyelashes again before he leans back to take in even more. Whatever this male is, he looks like a warrior, strong and capable. The octo loves it.

He gently touches some of the fur on the creature’s belly and finds it very soft before running his hand over the strong chest. The octo is enraptured by this thing and he wants it to wake up already.

                               ____________________

Steve comes back to the waking world in stages, until his eyes flutter open and he groans roughly. The back of his head feels like it took a hit, and the back of his right shoulder hurts where the spear got him, but other than that, he feels ok.

Which is why when he finally notices he’s not alone on the beach, he starts to get up only to be held down, and it makes his flight or fight instinct kick in.

“Hold still will ya? I’m trying to clean this wound out.”

The voice stills the blonde and he looks over at….an octo, and not just any octo either, but a meroctopus. He’d heard stories growing up, how they had died out, but clearly that was very untrue. Unless he’s dead or this is a dream. It doesn’t feel like a dream, though, and…. doesn’t seem like he’s dead, either. So….

“What are you, anyway?” the octo finally says.

“I….. I’m a centaur.”

“What’s that?”

“Me,” Steve says frowning more.

The octo rolls his eyes as he starts wrapping the wound to his shoulder blade in kelp and seaweeds. “I mean you’re not human and you’re not what I am….”

The centaur finds himself pushing the other away, and finally gets his legs under him, standing to his full height and towering over the other. “I’m half horse if you MUST know, and frankly, you’re being rude asking me such a thing.”

The octo, though, just….stares with big wide eyes, eyes that hold… a lot of interest. Eyes that, once Steve starts to REALLY look at and take in, are the color of his favorite flowers along a trail he loved so much. His hair, though….. long and wavy from the sea… the color of tree bark, dark brown and beautiful.

Once he takes in the rest of the octo, he swallows thickly, because this may be the most beautiful creature Steve had ever seen.

“What’s your name, warrior?” The octo asks, voice low and deep, yet soft.

“Steve.”

The octo moves closer and uses his tentacles to raise to the height of the centaur. “I’m Bucky.”

                         ____________________

It only takes days, days where Bucky helps change the bandages for Steve’s wound, before the ‘thing’ between them just….happens.

It’s not love…. not at first. What brings them together is pure want…. the raw craving for the other in the most primal way. Neither of them are even sure how they will make it work between them, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have fun in the meantime, until they do figure it out.

When one day Steve is bathing in the sea, Bucky finally touches how he wants, how he knows Steve wants. He tentatively wraps one of his purple tentacles around Steve’s cock hanging low and heavy below his body, half in the water, and the centaur gasps, bucking forward into the grasp. He’s never been touched like this and he instantly craves more.

The little suction cups stick and unstick to the skin of his cock, and it’s all Steve can do not to yell from the pleasure. It’s so much and yet not enough at the same time. Soon Bucky is guiding him just a bit more into the water, so that it comes up to his belly, and then Steve is surrounded by the octo. Bucky’s in his face and all his tentacles are wrapped around some part of Steve.

The way he can hold him still, keep him at his mercy is a heady feeling, and Steve just wants more.

“Please,” he begs, because what else can he do?

Bucky finally kisses him, not a gentle kiss, a kiss that demands more, and Steve gives as good as he gets, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s torso. He surrenders to the tentacles touching him everywhere, surrenders to the one probing at his hole, surrenders to the one around his cock and just….lets go in a way he never has before.

                                     _____________________

Later, Steve sits with his legs tucked under him, Bucky snuggled up to his side, head on his shoulder as he sleeps. Once they’d moved closer to shore where it was much shallower, they had decided a good long nap was in order.

Steve felt wrung out and used in the best of ways, sore in places he knew he would feel for days, and he hoped it was the same for Bucky. Both of their bodies were littered with love bites and sucker marks and a whole host of other marks that got made in the heat of passion. Steve wears his with pride and finally nods off to sleep.  
                                    ________________

It’s the start of something then, something sweet and pure, something that grows with every passing day, until the day comes that their love binds them to the other. Steve makes a new hut by the ocean’s shore, one that is now big enough for two instead of one.   
                                           ____________________

 

 

 

_Um-dada **  
**_

_Um-dada_

_Um-dada_

_Um-dada_

_Um-dada_

_Yeah_

_Come close your eyes, take my hand_

_Why don’t you jump with me_

_Deep into the great unknown, a fantasy_

_An ocean to be explored, where no one’s gone before_

_Wonders everywhere, I’ll take you there_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee_

_Deep in the sea_

_I’ll show you what I’m dreaming of_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee_

_Jump down with me_

_Let me be your ocean love_

_Dum-da-da_

_Dum-da-da_

_Dum-da-da_

_Dum-da-da_

_A million dazzling sights, a trick of magic light_

_Leads you through a green, glow haze_

_Into a cave_

_A silver gleaming in pearls, it’s such a wonder world_

_See the coral reef, beyond belief_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee_

_Deep in the sea_

_I’ll show you what I’m dreaming of_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee_

_Jump down with me_

_Let me be your ocean love_

_Um-dada_

_Dum-da-da_

_Um-dada_

_Dum-da-da_

_Um-dada_

_Dum-da-da_

_Um-dada_

_Dum-da-da_

_Um-dada_

__________________________________________

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailing_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_She’s there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Then straight to her arms I’d go sailing_

_It’s far beyond a star_

_It’s near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

_We’ll meet beyond the shore_

_We’ll kiss just like before_

_Happy we’ll be beyond the sea_

_And never again I’ll go sailing_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

_And we’ll meet, I know we’ll meet beyond the shore_

_We’ll meet just as before_

_Happy we’ll be beyond the sea_

_And never again I’ll go sailing_

_No more sailing_

_So long, sailing, sailing, sailing_

_Goodbye, farewell, my friend, no more sailing_

_So long, sailing, no more sailing_

_No more, farewell_

_No more sailing_

_No more_

_Oh, no more sailing_

_No more, no more_

_No more sailing_

_No more, one more time_

_No more sailing_

**Author's Note:**

> The finished art will come later, right now the artist is dealing with a illness <3


End file.
